She Was Mine
by I am the Lurker
Summary: During the rebellious period in Edward's life he found and saved a young Bella, raising her to be his own personal blood slave. Can she save herself before he drains her? one-shot for the Into the Dark contest. Read Seducing the Gentleman Vampire for BPOV


**"In The Dark" Contest**

**Pen Name**: I Am The Lurker**  
Title**: She Was Mine  
**Summary**: During the rebellious period in Edward's life he found and saved a young Bella, raising her to be his own personal blood slave. Can she save herself before he drains her? one-shot for the Into the Dark contest.

**Word Count**: 5,342

Tasty.

Scrumptious.

Delicious.

Mouth-watering.

She ran on. She tripped over fallen logs, thick bushes, and spindly protruding roots. She bled. She bled for me.

Yummy.

Luscious.

Delectable.

Mmm.

Her blood was flowing spreading through the forest as she smeared it with lacerated knees and arms. I still followed.

"Bella," I called "I'm coming for you."

It never made sense why she always ran.

I always came for her.

She stopped and waited. She wasn't stupid. She knew I could catch her. Running was useless, a waste of her energy.

She simply sat down where she was at and waited for me to retrieve her.

I took my time savoring the smell of her blood as I followed the trail she had taken this time.

"Bella, you've hurt yourself. Why must you run from me?"

"Because _you_ run from me. I've only ever wanted you. It hurts too much to live this way. I don't think...I can't take nothing anymore."

She was right. I wasn't giving her anything. I simply took and took again. I would continue to do so.

I found her as a child. She had been with her neglectful mother. A mother who was only interested in finding man to take care of her and her daughter or at the very least just herself. Someone who would be willing to take her daughter would be an unexpected bonus.

She found me. I took care of her permanently. She would have willingly took a man who would abuse her daughter. She had an addiction and would have been willing to sell her daughter's body for a fix.

The smell of the blood of her twelve year old daughter was indescribable. So powerful. The mother's blood might have been as strong at some point in her life but the constant drug use made it smell bitter. The diseases that the woman had contracted selling herself had made her blood sour. Even with all of that, it still had an underlying sweetness.

She offered her daughter for a release and I took her daughter and gave Renee a release. I released her soul from her body. I sent her someplace where her body's addiction couldn't haunt her. I gave her release into the afterlife.

I took Bella. The Siren, the Temptress, the Singer.

I took her to the cabin Carlisle took me to in Ashton, Wisconsin. The place he brought me into a new life as his vampire son.

She was a beautiful child and after five years she had grown into a beautiful woman. I knew that one day I might kill her but I continued praying on the demented minds of evil and twisted human creatures. I had a hope that I could continue to keep her safe that way.

I would come to her with a full belly but fire burning in my throat. I would take her blood. It was exquisite. So fine and so rare.

It hurt her. She cried every time. She would moan, groan, and writhe. It never stopped me. She was mine.

I would never take enough to kill her or damage her organs and it was never enough. If I drank my fill she would be dead and gone and I would never taste her ambrosia again.

She had after a time felt that she loved me. She was delusional. A clear case of Stockholm Syndrome.

She was a late bloomer and at the ripe age of fifteen she started her first menses. It was a glorious time for the both of us. I was able to feed without causing her pain. In fact I was able to give her great pleasure.

Her Iron levels were too low for me to feed normally. I took the blood her body freely expelled. It wasn't as fresh as it would have been from a vein but it was satisfying.

I remember the first time I fed from that spot.

She was huddled in the corner of the cabin as far from the door as possible. She was covering her lady parts with as much clothing as possible, without looking suspicious. She had been wearing every layer of underwear I had procured for her including bloomers and long johns. She covered this up with a pair of my pants underneath her skirts.

She didn't understand my keen sense of smell. I smelled her blood before I even entered the grounds that housed our small cabin.

I could hear her heartbeat. It was pumping fast and furiously. I knew she wasn't endangered. The blood smelt almost old like she had a scabbed over cut.

Mmm. Scabs were a crunchy and delicious treat.

I opened the door. I had just gotten back from foraging food for my sweet delectable Bella.

"Edward, please!" She cried.

"Where are you bleeding, Bella? It won't have to hurt anymore than it already does. I won't need to cut or bite you if you have already hurt yourself."

At the time I couldn't understand her fear. I had taken blood from minor flesh wounds that she had inflicted upon herself numerous times. This was always the best time to take blood. I didn't enjoy hurting her. I just enjoyed the blood more than I cared for the girl.

I walked to her.

"Bella?"

I lifted her arms searching for the abrasion. I pulled her up so that she was standing and knelt at her feet.

I lifted her skirts to search her knees. They were often the place her clumsiness had freely granted me satiation.

I was shocked to see a pair of my pants.

"Bella what on earth are you doing wearing my pants?" I laughed.

I reached up under her skirts to unfasten the belt she had used to hold them up.

She grasped my hands to from the outside of her skirts.

"Edward… I…It's just…I didn't cut myself."

I could smell the blood having her skirts hefted almost waist level had made the scent stronger. I knew I was close. Her face was bright red. She was blushing. She was embarrassed. I still didn't understand why.

Without taking the pants down I sniffed and found the heavenly scent was coming from between her legs. It was different from her normal smell. I found my nose pressed up against this girl's most intimate parts while my hands held her hips in place. There was a tinge of something slightly floral. I wanted to try this knew flavor of Bella.

She whimpered.

I looked up and Bella had tears silently running down her face dripping from her chin onto her chest.

I slowly removed my hand from her hips slowly drawing them down the backs of her thighs. I withdrew my hands from her skirts and smoothed them down for her.

I stood up and removed the tears from her cheeks delicately with my thumbs. I kissed her forehead soothingly in an effort to calm her. I now knew, I now understood what it was that she feared. I had come close to realizing her fear.

I pulled away and started to pace the room.

It was my blood that was pooling between her legs. My blood being wasted, soiling her undergarments. It was mine. She was mine. I may have been a monster but I wasn't that kind of monster. I wanted that blood and I would have it. I needed to just find a way to have her grant it to me freely.

I remembered Carlisle talking about females that had indulged in the sins of the flesh with human males. Carlisle had never met them first hand but had been told of their exploits by his friends, the Volturi.

The ladies were seductresses. They had far-fetched and at the same time highly accurate tales written of them. All thought to be folklore and myth. The ladies claimed we were made for this. Our bodies meant to ensnare with beauty. Our scent, and our sound meant to stun and enrapture.

My body may be young, Changed at only at the physical age of seventeen, but I still had these tools at my disposal. A seventeen year old boy that should easily be able to attract a pretty fifteen year old girl.

I had yet to have a reason to use _those_ vampiric tools.

I turned to her slowly. I looked her in the eye. I advanced upon her. Each step was calculated and deliberate. I wanted to seduce her and I would. She would let me take from her body anywhere and anyway I wanted to.

She took a step back and was stuck in the corner of the room.

"Bella," I whispered.

I took another step towards her. I was close and her breathing was become shallow and speeding up. I smiled.

I took the last step toward her bringing my body almost flush against hers. I bent my head down toward her ear. I slid one arm firmly around her waist bring her body tightly into mine. My other hand slid from her hip up her side brushing the side of her breast. She gasped at that. I chuckled at her reaction. The hand steadily rose drawing a soft line across her collar bone and then up to cup her soft and fragrant neck.

Just holding her in this intimate position had started a hormonal rush through her system. I could smell something floral coming from the scrumptious apex between her thighs. The smell of blood was stronger. More blood was seeping and wasting.

"Bella," I whispered again nuzzling her ear.

I started sucking lightly on the skin beneath her earlobe, being careful with my teeth.

She moaned. This is the first time she was moaning because of me with no pain present. I smiled.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" She whimpered.

If I hadn't had extra sensitive hearing I wouldn't have heard her.

"I know it hurts when I take your blood Bella. I promise this won't hurt. This will feel _so_ good. You are going to wish I could take your blood this way every time."

No gentleman would do to a lady what I was going to do to her. I had seen it done in the minds of the perverts that I had destroyed. In the seven years that I stayed with Carlisle after he had brought Esme home I had never once seen such depravities enter into his thoughts. But he loved Esme and I don't love Bella.

I slowly slid down her body. I let my hands linger holding her ribs. My thumb was resting on the under curve of her breast.

I looked up at her briefly. No tears. She was ashamed of wanting my to touch but she did want me to touch her. I could tell in the way she arched her small breasts out slightly. Her breathing was coming in quick shallow gasps. She was looking up at the ceiling avoiding my gaze.

I trailed my hands down her skirts. I reached the hem of her dress and pulled it up. I reached for the belt securing the pants she was wearing and undid it. The pants themselves were loose enough that they fell down of their own accord with a belt to secure them.

She never once tried to stop my hands like she did when I first came in the room.

I pulled the long john underwear along with one set of bloomers down her legs. No blood yet. Then onto the second set. Still no blood. She only had four pairs so when I was down to the last set I found the wasted blood.

It wasn't nearly as much as I thought. Only a few light dots had escaped her feminine parts. I used her hips to pull her closer to me. I could smell it and it was mouth-watering.

I pulled down the last set of bloomers and found she had also taken a rag she normally used for cleaning wadded up and shoved between her thighs. That was the reason she didn't have much on her bloomers.

I pulled the rag out and could have fainted the smell was so glorious.

She whimpered again.

I looked up at her and saw that she was still breathing raggedly looking anywhere but down. From this angle I couldn't get to the blood as easily as I would like. I could lift one of her legs up on my shoulder or both but I had no idea how long she could maintain a position like that. She was supposed to bleed for days and I knew she surely couldn't hold a position like that for days.

I picked her up and carried her, the way a man would carry his wife over the threshold, to her small bed. I watched her for signs of apprehension. I wasn't going to force this on her. I would have this blood but I would coax her with whatever it took to get her to give it to me.

She looked at me when I picked her up. Our eyes met. She knew what I was going to do. She was blushing. She was ashamed for wanting it but she did want it. I stood her by the bed.

"It's okay Bella. It's just you and me." I whispered seductively.

I put my arms around her and lowered the two of us down onto her small bed. I was balanced on top of her, no weight of mine pressing down upon her.

I started kissing her neck starting at the place just behind her jaw-bone below her ear. I slowly made my way down. My last kiss ending just at the point where top of her prepubescent breast started to curve.

We had something in common. I couldn't look her in the eye. I had saved myself sexually for the woman I would make my wife. Yet, here I was involved in an act of sexual depravity with an innocent child.

I slid without conscience down her body. I pulled her skirts up again.

Delectable. Mmmm.

I noticed that this was almost similar to Carlisle's hunting style as I buried my face in the coarse hair of her innocence. It was almost funny. I remembered having to dig through the coarse hair of a bear in order to feed. I wondered if I could teach her to shave it so I could have my new monthly treat unhindered.

She spent an entire week on her back with me between her thighs. She enjoyed most of it, however there were times she begged me to stop claiming oversensitivity. I would continue in spite of her pleading. Sometimes the blood flow would slow or stop completely for a few hours and I would give her a reprieve at those times.

I knew that it was okay to continue even with her weak protestations. She continuously messaged my head, which also felt nice for me, while her hips bucked minutely bringing her in closer contact to my mouth.

I spent the week delving into her most private and intimate place with my mouth exploring each fold and crevice with my tongue making sure to get every drop I could possibly reach.

The hours of respite were probably the most affection that I ever got with her. The flowery scent was a natural lubrication her body made when aroused. Mixed with her blood it gave me a euphoric high. I was always kissing the insides of her thighs, rubbing the outsides of her thighs with my hands. I would sometimes crawl up the bed and pull her body to mine and cuddle. I would nuzzle my face into her neck. Sometimes I would suck lightly on her neck.

This always made her giggle. It always made me happy to hear her make those kinds of sound. I favored them only slightly less than the moans and whimpers that she made during those intimate feedings.

She only ever left the bed to relieve herself in her chamber pot.

I often fed her by hand while she was in bed. Her muscles were worn from being tensed in a near constant state of orgasmic bliss.

I could tell that she wanted more after that first time. She never tried to be seductive. Her routine never changed. I could smell that same flowery scent that collected naturally between her thighs. Almost every time since that first time the scent of freesias would permeate the room every time I fed from her. It didn't matter where I fed from her. It was the memory, I think, that got her excited.

When I was in town gathering food for her when I found that the floral scent between her legs actually smelled like a specific flower. I bought a handful of the flowers for her every time I was in town to give to her. I found it funny. It was an inside joke between her thighs and me.

Looking back I think the flowers were what started her confusion. It was that and the strawberries, maybe.

She had mention that she enjoyed it when I brought her strawberries. I had never bought her or given her gifts besides the flowers.

One day in passing I mentioned the date. Bella frowned. The rest of the day passed and she was unhappy. She became more sullen as the days went on. I had never had to deal with her unhappiness for this long before. Usually it was boredom and that was swiftly dealt with by procuring a few new books for her.

Books didn't work this time. I didn't like seeing her sad. Finally I broke down and asked her what was wrong.

"Do you know how long ago you brought me here?" she asked in reply.

"About four years now. Is the cabin bothering you? We could try some place new if that's what you need."

"No. It's just… I never knew the date…You've never mentioned it before…I had never paid attention or really thought much about it before. My birthday is next week. According to how long I've been here I'll be sixteen." She said quietly.

She was somber ever since then. I spent a couple of days gathering but I had an entire of bushel of strawberries for her as a birthday gift. She was excited. She gave me a hug. It was the first hug I had been given since my change. It felt good.

"Edward these can't possibly last for long. Especially since I am the only one eating them." She nudged my ribs with her elbow only to pull it back and rub it because of the pain she had unwittingly caused herself.

I laughed. I hadn't laughed in a long time. Not a true laugh. The great thing about her sixteenth birthday was I learned I could taste the strawberries in her bloodstream when she gorged herself on the. They tasted as amazing the same way they did in my human life. I made sure that we had plenty available to her when they were in season.

My girl was so delicious, strawberries and freesias.

She was happy for a while after her birthday but as the year wore on she slipped back into a melancholy state.

She started running away from home then. She never explained why until today. She would just leave with the clothes on her back hoping to flee far and fast enough that I couldn't catch her. She never got far. The cabin was out in the middle of nowhere. That and I was fast.

Carlisle had told me that I was fast even for a vampire. I didn't remember being much of a runner as a human. I didn't remember much of anything as a human. I remember my piano and my mother. Not much else was left intact after the change. Some memories faded slowly others were gone before I woke up to my new life.

I only knew that I was fast and Bella stood no chance at outrunning me.

At least now I knew, I understood. She wanted more. I didn't know what more I could give her. I couldn't marry her, I couldn't even risk taking her into town. I couldn't give her children and I _wouldn't_ give her away.

She. Was. Mine. Every laugh, every scar, every ounce of flesh, every moan, everything that was Bella was mine.

She had a gash on one of her legs from running. So I picked her up and carried her home. I carried her over our threshold the way a man would carry his bride.

"I'm sorry Bella. I can't offer you more."

I set her down on her small bed. I lifted her skirts and licked her cuts clean.

I smoothed her skirts back down once I was finished.

"No, Edward. You can, you just won't."

She lay down and turned her body facing the wall.

I could smell the salt of her tears. She was quiet. Had I not been able to smell them I wouldn't have known that she was crying. I didn't understand what she meant.

I lay down behind her my body curving to fit hers. One arm pulling her body close to mine. This is the most affectionate I have ever been with her when I was not drinking from her. At first her body stiffens and the slowly she relaxes her body back into mine.

"Thank you." She whispers.

"What more do you want. I make sure you have food, clothing, books…you love books. I don't know what I can give you. I can't let you go." I pleaded

She doesn't say anything for a few minutes. She slowly turns over to face me. My arm is still around her. She sticks her arm around me and pulls our bodies close together. Her face is very close to mine. She is looking at my face focusing on different parts. My nose then down to my lips, and back up to reach my eyes. I take my own moment to study her face.

I had always loved Bella's eyes even as a child. Her eyes had such depth to them. There was something more mature and soulful in her young eyes than I had ever seen in another human. She had always been pretty. Even her mother knew the value of her daughters beauty when she was young.

She lifted the hand she had used to pull us closer and brought it to my cheek. I leaned into her hand, enjoying the contact. She moved her face closer to mine so her forehead rested against mine, her eyes boring into mine. Her nose nuzzled against mine. I found the experience very enjoyable.

"You have so much more to give me, Edward."

She leaned forward very slightly and our lips were touching. I hadn't realized how close her lips were to mine. I felt a spark, a flame, a blaze of something hot and warm starting at the point where our lips were connected. The pleasant burning sensation was being sent in waves throughout my body my chest felt as though it might have began to pulse again with the beat of my still dead and unmoving heart. The sensation continued following to a path that was new and unknown to me and my body.

I knew that a man's phallus was supposed to harden when becoming aroused but haven't ever experienced such a thing made this sensation terrifying as well as pleasurable. Just having it rubbing against my pants shot another wave of pleasure through me. I pulled my body closer to my Bella's . My hand slid down past her hips just above her bottom and pulled her closer still.

She moaned and miraculously this made me harder than before. I hadn't been kissed by a girl in my life as a human or vampire. It was amazing and sweet and beautiful. It was Bella.

I was afraid of my strength but I was full so I had no reason to worry about draining her. I kissed her back tentatively. The kiss was long and passionate and closed mouthed. From time to time her tongue would dart out to taste my lips and as soon as it returned back into her mouth, mine would rush out to taste her wetness on my lips. She tasted like strawberries and freesia.

I slowly and carefully sucked her bottom lip into my mouth. She tasted so good. She felt so good. So perfect and she was mine.

She was right. I did have more to give. I wondered why it took so long for my body to recognize the power she had over it. Had this attraction always been there? Had I just been denying myself so I wouldn't feel bad for my ungentlemanly behavior? How long had she wanted this? How long had I longed for this?

Her hand slid down my chest slowly unbuttoning my shirt. It felt so good to have her warm skin touching my cold skin. The contrast was electrifying.

She slowly slid her hands under my, now open, shirt. She pushed it off my shoulders, pulling it out of my pants as she went. Her hands were so soft and so warm. They wandered all over my body, any part of my skin that she could reach.

I wasn't thinking clearly. I only knew I wanted more skin. Before I realized what I was doing I had ripped the dress she was wearing to pieces and she lay before me in nothing but her bloomers.

I was embarrassed by my actions. I closed my eyes. My shame froze me in place.

Bella moved her forehead back against mine. The action brought her nipples in contact with my chest. I shuddered in pleasure at the feeling. My cold skin made them stiffen into hard peaks just like her warmth made me stiffen below.

She kissed me and pulled her body against hers again. I didn't fight her. I wanted to protect my virtue. It was the only line I hadn't crossed the only sin I had yet to commit. She wanted this. This was her more. I had never tasted her when she wasn't bleeding but I knew my licking, sucking and exploring of her intimate folds brought her great pleasure.

I could be selfless for once. I could give without taking. I wanted to make her happy.

I lightly sucked my way down her flesh. She was so mouth-watering. Down her collar bone then I kissed my way down to her sternum. I turned my head to see her breast. It was so new and different. It was so much more than I ever expected. It was beautiful. I pulled back to look at the twin peaks.

Bella rolled onto her back pulling me on top of her. I was careful not to press too much of myself onto her. After our bodies were settled against each other she ran her hands trough my hair and started pulling me to her breast. It seemed so right and natural to open my mouth and suckle her breast. I was ever mindful of my teeth but was able to use my tongue to caress her nipple.

She trembled beneath me. She purred. She was mine.

I reached slowly to caress her other breast with my hand. She mewled like a kitten when I ran my fingertips across her nipple.

I pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Please, Edward, more."

"Yes."

I could give her more.

I kissed my way down her belly sucking lightly on the soft skin.

I slowly pulled down her bloomers.

I had seen her naked body all the way up to her hips. I had never seen her wholly naked before. It was a sight that left me awe struck. She was so stunningly beautiful and mine.

I brought myself into the same place I frequented on a monthly basis. It smelled different. It didn't have the scent of blood that made me ravenous but the smell of fragrant floral scent smelled sweet, intoxicating and I wanted to add this Bella flavor to my pallet.

Almost as soon as the first lick commenced Bella's muscles contracted on my tongue. I couldn't stop because this flavor was more addicting than her blood. It was so much more. I couldn't stop.

"Oh, Edward. Edward. My Edward." She moaned.

She was right I was her Edward, just like she was my Bella.

I crawled back up her body wanting to taste her mouth again. I wanted to compare all of the scent and flavors of Bella. So good. So mine.

I kissed her roughly still ever conscious of my teeth. Her warm naked body wrapped around mine. Her legs entwined with mine. Our chests pressed close together. All part of our bodies rubbed together creating a wonderful friction.

"More." She said

"I can't." I replied between kisses.

"Why? I enjoyed what you did right now but Edward I could have just waited a couple of weeks and you would have done that anyway. I want more. I have given you everything. Every part of my body belongs to you. My heart, my soul, they're yours too. I understand you may want to wait for someone who you can spend eternity with, someone more like you. I only have this life time and I am going to spend all of it with you. I have never asked you for anything before. Give me this. Just give me this." She begged.

She would spend her life time with me and perhaps she really did love me. I couldn't fathom her willingness to lose her virginity to me of all creatures. She was mine maybe I did have a right to take her. I could give her more.

I wanted more.

I quickly disposed of my pants and undergarment. I was naked and solid between her legs.

I looked down at my beautiful girl. Her smile was unlike any other. She was happier than I had ever seen her in the five years since I had brought her here. I was hers and she was mine. We were just two seventeen years old giving each other everything they could give.

"I love you."She whispered.

I cared for her a great deal and I had loved her in my own way. Not in the way she meant. Instead of replying I kissed her and slowly pushed my way inside of her.

She was so warm and tight and mine. I could feel her tear. I wasn't going to stop because it felt to good to do that. I did pause to let her adjust to me. I knew that sex often hurt for virgins the first time.

I looked into her eyes.

"It doesn't hurt much." She said "I think it has something to do with the ice pack you've just inserted. So, thanks for that."

I kissed her again and laughed lightly. She was trying to sooth my conscience by making light of her pain. I started moving slowly. I knew I wouldn't last long. The tight wet heat, our contrasting body temperatures, her smell. All of my senses were overloading and it was too much. I wanted her to tighten around me the way she had done with my tongue. I was about to move my hand down to try and help her along but because she was already sensitive from the first orgasm and she came on her own.

The way she lovingly whimpered my name along with her muscles clenching rhythmically around me brought on my own very intense orgasm.

As I was releasing into her long and hard thrusts I realized I couldn't live without her. I wanted her heart, body, and soul. She said they were mine.

So I gave her one last kiss so full of love. Something I had been deluding myself about not feeling.

After the kissed down her jaw and on further down her neck and lingered. One loving and sweet kiss before I bit down.

Now she was mine for time and all enternity.


End file.
